Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice
by MoonlitElegy
Summary: With detailed extras added into a stew made by Kagome, will a little gram of jealousy finally stir things up? InuKag.


**Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice**

An Inuyasha/Kagome Love Story.

Summary: With detailed extras added into a stew made by Kagome, will a little gram of jealousy finally stir things up?

Enjoy.

* * *

"Oi. Where the hell is she?!" The irritated hanyou growled to himself as he waited near the well, once in awhile suspiciously circling the ancient portal and peering in.

He looked upon the poorly built, yet sturdy well and huffed at the dark empty hole of space below. It was because of occasional times like this that made him wonder whether or not he should just destroy the damn thing already...or worship it.

The young half demon "fehed". He wouldn't deny he wasn't exactly a patient person, but dammit, the group and him didn't have time to be waiting for her every time she needed to go back home for those dumb and "important tests". He stared at the well for another couple of minutes, reluctantly deciding to just wait.

Swiftly, he leaped onto his favorite resident tree by the well and perched on a high tree branch. With his arms familiarly tucked and hidden inside his bright red robe's sleeves, he shifted his position comfortably onto the sturdy and bare branch and continued his paranoia. He keenly scanned the patches of grass surrounding the well below, with eyes like a hawk to its prey; he glared at the wooden-built mystery, somehow mentally willing Kagome to appear from it soon.

In a couple of moments, Inuyasha once again shifted his weight and his position. As a light breeze whizzed by and his long silver locks blew around him, he yawned and began to mutter to himself about annoying winds, dumb tests, stupid "s-kools" in the wench's era...basically anything that kept Kagome away from him...that is, away from helping him finish the jewel's completion.

His eyes drooped low and he sighed. Kagome had left early morning day, and now it was late afternoon.

Yet it already seemed as if decades had already gone by. The hanyou looked up at the clouds above him and grumbled, reminding himself to wait.

Long moments ticked by as the sun glazed upon him and eventually, Inuyasha began to reason with himself.

_'She should be focusing on completing the jewel! Not about some dumb and stupid "important" see-kool tests.'_

_'It __**was **__her fault that the thing shattered in the first place.'_

_'What if something happens to her? Those stupid demons are all attracted to getting the jewel... She's not entirely protected unless she's with me!'_

_'...And that hobo guy...the weakling's trying to court her.'_

Inuyasha's ears twitched as that thought echoed throughout his skull. Pretty soon, familiar images began flashing: Houjo walking Kagome home, Houjo giving her gifts, Houjo trying to take her places... other scenes he had seen/caught of them interacting with each other. Inuyasha huffed as he recalled his spying moments.

God knows what they could be doing right now.

Inuyasha's hands curled to fists above the branch that was holding his weight. _'If that weak human boy even thinks about touching her, his intestines will be fed to...to...scratch that. I'll rip his living flesh apart so fast, he won't be able to say "Mizz Kagome" anymore, that weak little bastard.'_

_'Wait. What if he's near her right now?' _Inuyasha golden orbs blinked before lowering into slits on the high possibility. Would he allow that hobo guy to advance any further?

"..."

Hell no.

_'That's it. I'll just check on her. Just in case that hobo guy is around or something...yeah. That's it.' _

Immediately, with no further thought, his lips twitched into a smile. He looked back towards the ancient well, eager and glad that he had finally thought up a reason to see Kagome without seeming desperate. Checking up on her was normal, wasn't it?

Once again, our impatient dog demon "fehed" and gracefully leapt off his sturdy branch; jumping into the dark space that led him 500 years later...and to Kagome.

Tons of different spectrum colors suddenly appeared and floated around him, the shining brightness enveloped him completely. He felt a slight pull and saw a last sudden flash of bright periwinkle as he flowed through time. Finally, in a matter of seconds, he calmly felt himself land back onto the dry and solid ground of the Higurashis' well. He stared up at the cozy ceiling of the well's shelter place and looked back down at the shaded soil beneath him.

Swiftly, he dug his toes down and pressured his weight onto one foot. And quickly, his other foot lifted up and he sprung out of the well with a nice big leap.

Inuyasha landed directly on top of the wooden stairs in front of the well and smirked. It took skills to take that kind of calculated jump.

Nonetheless, he turned around to face the closed doors and continued his mission to see Kagome. As he slid the wooden doors to the side, he stopped and sniffed the shrine's musty air around him. The late afternoon sun glared down upon the hanyou as he observed his surroundings. A faint whiff of Kagome's scent still lingered in the air and the hanyou's furry and triangle ears twitched for nearby sounds. When none were found as a threat of any source, he continued on, his impatient self returning back and mingling his peaceful mood.

He began to take his steps in stride and the hurried taps of his bare feet began to echo throughout the large shrine's calm atmosphere. The wind blew in from the front to his face and Inuyasha let out a small and muttered curse as a faint but fowl smell reached his sensitive nose.

"...the hell?" Despite the hesitation, he continued on, his suspicions rising as the smell got worse with every step he took.

By the time he reached Kagome's house and slid open the front door, his curiosity was overwhelming. Though he knew human noses weren't as nearly sensitive as hanyou noses, this smell was impossible to ignore, either demonic or human-wise. It smelled like the stench of a month old dead corpse.

He stopped wrinkling his nose when he heard a startled shriek from down the hall, where the smell was coming from. And most importantly, from _Kagome_.

As the realization hit hard, his instincts kicked into action as he rushed over to the Higurashi kitchen and quickly slid open the door with ease. With recalculated speed, he was besides Kagome in a millisecond. Undoubtedly, the young priestess let out a little squeak in surprise as a gush of strong wind suddenly flew towards her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed. She greeted him with a bright smile, not bothering to hide her delight seeing him. His honey orbs loomed over her, sharp and alert. She decided to ignore the usual arrogant and protective half-demon and his wandering eyes.

She looked up at his trademarked twitching ears and giggled. She was just making stew when Inuyasha came rushing in.

Inuyasha's keen eyes scanned around her for any danger as the young miko giggled in front of him. Annoying and irritating as the scene was to him, he gave a sigh of relief. Him and his paranoia. There was no danger.

He looked at the amused Kagome with suspicion.

"What the hell was that scream for?" He asked bluntly as she continued stirring the weird smelling stew in front of her.

"Huh? What scream?" Kagome slowly raised the wooden spoon up to her lips and cautiously took a sip of her hot brewing stew. She was oblivious to his strangely concerned face.

"That scream." Feeling impatient, Inuyasha's tone turned a bit demanding. And what the hell was that fowl smelling liquid she was drinking? It could be homemade accidental poison for all he knew.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kagome hummed lightly, happy of her new creation. It tasted okay...and that was fine with her. Just a bit of sugar to sweeten it. There's a first time for everything, she reminded herself.

But her humming stopped when Inuyasha's hand abruptly covered hers and quickly brought them away from the spoon and up to his face for inspection. His face scrunched up in pure annoyance as he looked up to the smiling girl.

"Eh-heh. It's just a slight burn. It's not that bad...in fact- Ow!" Kagome winced as Inuyasha lightly tapped the burned spot on her wrist.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha let out a low growl in disapproval. Images were already forming in his head- the klutz, the burning pot, the shriek, and the tragic result: a burn mark on her fragile, creamy skin by mistake.

"Ah, it's nothing, Inuyasha...uh, wanna try some?" Lightly, the girl loosened his death grip on her wrist and returned to her spoon. She wrapped her fingers around the handle and brought it up to Inuyasha. Uncomfortably, he tugged his sleeves and flinched as the spoon was brought closer and closer to his mouth. He took a step backwards and stared at the pasty liquid.

"Pfft. That? Hell no," His voice went into a higher pitch as he steadily held his breath in and turned away, his face indicating how disgusted he was. But the smell continued to flood his nostrils and he had to resist the urge to gag, run away, and barf somewhere, thanks to his sharp nose. It was almost too overbearing.

"Why not?! It took me hours to prepare and make this...just this one sip?" Kagome turned to him and her pleading face faltered. She saw that his face was turned the other way; he glanced over to an interesting spot on the wall.

It was almost sad how he knew his own weakness when it came to seeing her puppy dog face.

Her eyes narrowed and she could've sworn steam was coming out of her ears. How dare he. It was one thing to reject her creation...but now he wasn't even listening to her.

Wait. Why was he even here? Kagome blinked, musing over the random thought.

_'If he came here just to take me back...' _

Kagome sighed. That was such a rhetorical question…but perhaps...maybe...he just wanted to see her? The thought was so pleasant, Kagome smiled with childish hope, already forcing down the negative thoughts that told her to think otherwise. It wouldn't hurt to ask right?

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here anyway?" Casually, she looked up to see him turn his attention towards her. His ears twitched as he stared back at her, paralyzed like a deer in front of headlights.

"Er- what?" He asked, nervous. He blinked, feeling stupid; both he and Kagome knew he heard the question. His ears were too damn toned _not _to. When Kagome gave him a skeptical look, the hanyou swallowed hard.

_'Oh shit. What was that excuse again?'_

After a moment of stunned silence from the hanyou, Kagome rolled her eyes and went back to stirring, lightly deciding to drop the subject. It was better this way, too: her fantasies wouldn't come crashing down on her like they usually did with the certain half youkai.

Still, it would be nice if he did treat her with a bit more decency. Like nice little Houjo over in this era did. She wasn't asking for presents and gifts, but a bit more respect-

Wait.

_'Houjo.'_

"Houjo would try this!" She exclaimed as soon as the realization occurred in her mind. Her stirring quickened and a smile bubbled out, revealing confidence. Houjo would try it, she repeated it to herself for reassurance. In fact, since Houjo was so nice, maybe...maybe he would even compliment it?

The thought made her giddy enough to widen her smile.

The spoon was hot and steamy as it was brought up again to her face gingerly. Her hands reached to Inuyasha's direction for the spice as she sipped it again.

Without warning, her slender hands reached over and grazed across Inuyasha's haori in order to reach the spice. Stunned when she first muttered Houjo, Inuyasha froze until her unintentional touch, thinking she had read his mind. A slight growl slowly made it past his lips as Kagome blankly fumbled for the mini spice jar. Suddenly feeling brave, the boy gripped her hands before they slipped past him, finally giving up on obtaining the extra seasoning. Holding her petite hands down with only one arm, he confidently took a step closer to the fowl smelling pot and lifted the filled ladle up. With one quick motion, he gulped down the steamy hot liquid and twitched as the "stew" made its way down into his stomach.

The word disgusting now had a new meaning in his dictionary.

He frowned, trying not to throw it back up. So instead, he scowled and looked down, only to find Kagome eagerly staring up at him. Feeling satisfied, she grinned sheepishly.

"Well?" Curiosity was dripping in her voice as the hanyou loosened his grip on her arms, narrowed his eyes, and "fehed".

" It...it tastes _horrible_, wench…ugh. Blegh.." Countless immature expressions of disgust danced across his face as Inuyasha tried to strangle himself with one hand and gag. Being childish, he stuck out his tongue and held it there, trying to dull the sharp taste of the stew still lingering in his taste buds.

_'What the hell's in it?'_

"Yuck. Most disgusting thing I've ever tasted," he quietly muttered, as he settled on simply glaring at the boiling pot.

Kagome's delighted face faltered dramatically as she listened to Inuyasha's flaming. She winced as his last words struck, one by one and desperately tried to regain back her dignity for her stew. She bitterly glanced to her left; feeling annoyed and hurt, she rolled her eyes as she tugged her still-captive hands.

"...Let go then!" She huffed as the stunned hanyou quickly looked down and dropped his hold completely. His mouth slightly twitched downwards as he gave an apologetic frown.

And as soon as her hands were freed, the mad young teenager stomped over to the kitchen cupboard and took out a large plastic container and its top cover. Next, she looked around and found a small plastic bag. She scurried back over to the stove, trying her best to hide an upset pout in front of Inuyasha.

With calm respect for herself, she quickly filled the plastic container up with her homemade stew until it was about half full. Being swift and efficient, she locked in place the cover, placed it into the plastic bag, and dashed out of the kitchen with it, leaving the bewildered hanyou staring from behind.

"H-hey!" His stuttered objection was rudely ignored, and Kagome continued her stomps away from him, not stopping once to look back at him. She could be so headstrong sometimes.

And it drove him crazy.

Inuyasha nervously looked around at the materials and ingredients she used to make the stew. With an uneasy gulp, he instinctively followed behind her, wondering,

_'Did I say something wrong?'_

**End**

**A/N** :For those who are confused about the title of this fanfic, I'll explain. Both the Sugar and Spice are materials here, where Kagome adds them (well, not the spice) to her stew. But they are both mentioned in the above story as ingredients. The 'Everything Nice' phrase was jealousy playing its part and the couple's little dispute over Kagome's _amazing_ stew. Hopefully, there's no confusion with the title I selected, and considerably, no complaints.

To be honest, I don't really plan on making a second chapter or continuing this idea. Therefore, I'm apologizing how incomplete or unsettling this little story seems as of this moment. Thanks for reading, and if you're feeling generous, do the right thing and leave a review.

* * *


End file.
